A Different Path
by NAMUNEE
Summary: Having to chose a path while you heart is in pain is a difficult matter, but she made her decision. Now it was up to her siblings to stop the war if not for her sake then for their own country's.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's note: Hi i'll try to upload as much as possible I don't have a clear pairing just yet so if yall have any suggestions please message me.

* * *

I remember correctly the day I died, it stared like any other day. My older brother Xander had come that morning to help me practice along with the rest of my siblings Camilla, Leo, and Elise. They had come to escort me to father's palace for he had granted me a special mission. I should have known better but I was naïve I was trusting and gullible. Who would have known that in the last 42 hour I would have meet my "real" family from Hoshido when all I knew was Nohr. Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura made me feel like I belong like I never left. Mikoto, my mother, whose kindness knew no bounds and took in the Nohr lost Princesses Azura and raised her as her own.

How was I supposed to move on when the sword given to me by supposed to be father killed my birth mother. The only mother I had ever meet with such kindness. Now I stand in this battle field stained with the blood of both Hoshido and Nohr. How can they make me choose when my heart was torn .The blue haired songstress had shown me a different path but would this path be worth it, how was I supposed to keep on living when I was so hurt and confused.

"This way!" Ryoma extended his hand towards me expecting me to take it.

"B-Big sister?" Sakura looked at me staff in hand as Hinoka and Takumi came in to view.

"She's my sister!" Elise came running toward the center stopping to look at me.

"We're your family." Xander extended his hand from his horse as Leo and Camilla looked from afar.

I was afraid and scared this was my first time out of my castle, and now I was trusted into this war that I wanted no part of. I would not hurt my family. "I... I won't betray anyone. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember."

"Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood." Xander smiled towards me.

"What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?" Xander looked hurt and disappointed.

"...No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield." I looked at Ryoma hoping they would hear my plea.

"We feel the same, Corrin." Ryoma smiled at me.

"...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family." I looked down at my hands

"Corin, what are you..." Xander spoke

"...going to do, then?" Ryoma finished.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—" Xander cut me off before I could finish.

"I've heard enough! Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..." Xander gave me a stern look giving chills down my spine.

"Not while I still stand... Corrin is finally back with her family—I will not let you take her again!" Ryoma took his sword from it sheath

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!"

"Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?" Xander pointed his sword at Ryoma

"Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my sister!" Ryoma prepared for battle as so did my other siblings.

"Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out inste—!" I took a step back and looked at my siblings ready to fight for me ready to put their lifes on the line for me.

"HAAAA!" Both Xander and Ryoma yelled as they came charging at each other.

"I SAID STOP!" I yelled holding my ground between both of them tears rolling down my face "STOP!" I held my hand towards the both as they stop before me.

"Step aside Corrin" Xandre grumble

"You cannot stop this" Ryoma look at me and Xander. I took Yato from my side, Ryoma and Xander looked at me confused by my action.

"This sword chose me as its owner because I might be able to stop this madness" anger swelled with in me. I would not regret this choice if it meant that this would stop the fighting. "and today I will" I took Yato with both hands and pointed the tip towards my abdomen. I heard both Xander and Ryoman yell for their armies to stop. I could hear the pleas from my family to stop but I wouldn't not now and not ever this wasn't the life I wanted. I took one last look at Azura "Show them the way" I yelled at her as I plunged Yato deep within me. At first all I felt was hot steel then came the pain. I heard screams from Elise and Sakura, there were people sounding me on the ground. When did I fall?

"Corrin!" The distorted voices called out to me.

"We have to save her!" "We can't take Yato out!" I smiled as their voices mixed making me unable to make them apart.

"Please…." I looked up and saw Xander and Ryoma their faces covered in despair "Don't fight…. Find a peaceful solution." My vison was beginning to fade and I chuckled "I guess this is the end for me…" as I looked at my sibling's tears rolling down their cheeks I smiled one last time. Then I saw her, she was standing looking down at me her face full of shock. "Bye… bye…." I let the word out as everything around me turn white.

* * *

Her Long gray hair was sprawled on the ground mixed with her blood. She was beautiful even after death just like her dead mother Mikoto. A man wearing a grayish coat appeared looking at the Hoshidan and Nohr families as they tried their best to bring her back. Her smile had not yet faded, and there were still warmth left in her body.

"W-we have to do something!" Hinoka looked distress as she looked at her family.

"O-open your eyes sister" Elise shook Corrin's hand tears rolling down her face.

"T-this isn't funny" Sakura smiled as she held her sister hand to her face.

Camilla tilted her head to the side her madness sinking in. "Dear please wake up"

Takumi had fallen on his knees tears rolling down his cheeks his face crush.

Leo stood behind his bother Xander unable to move.

Xander and Ryoma began to put pressure on her wound hopping that would help. Their hands covered in her blood, a crimson red that would never fade from their minds. As the cloaked man step forward Azura looked at him with a blank stare. He made his way toward Corrin's body and looked upon the people surrounding her body. He gave a quick glance at Laslow, Selena, and Odin who quickly moved to his side.

"Step Aside" the cloaked man loomed over them. His mouth not moving but sound coming from his direction. The siblings looked lost but were able to draw their sword.

"Who are you!?" Ryoma spoke first. The man irritated by their lack of movement push them aside with his magic sending them flying.

"Lawslo, Selena, Odin. What are you waiting for strike him down!" Xavier looked at the retainers as they drew their weapons not at the man but at them a cold look in their eyes. "What do you all think you are doing! This is treason!" They did not speak as Xavier cursed their name. The man picked Corrin from the ground and began to walk away.

"Where are you taking her!" Yelled Hinoka

"Stop!" Camilla step forward axe in hand ready to strike him down. In that moment Takumi send an arrow straight at his head which did not touched him for it had faded a few inches before its destination.

"It's is no use" said the voice from the man. "Your efforts are futile." He turned to look at them "You have destroyed the one thing that could led you to the truth and blame each other." Their faces gave a painful scowl. "She was hope. She was light. And now she is gone because of your trivial matter such as pride."

"Sister!" Elise and Sakura ran toward the man only to be stopped by Selina and Lawslo. They were take back and stopped in their tracks as they stared at them with spite.

"If you wish to see her again follow the songstress." He looked at Azura feet planted to the ground unable to move. "Then you will see the truth" a blue hole appeared being the man as he walked in. Lawslo, Selena and Odin walking after him.

"NO!" screamed the siblings unable to stop him from taking her body. In a blink of an eye a young butler ran across the fields and enter either them a second before they disappeared into the blue.

Ryoma and his sibling stood there unable to move. Xander then looked at the songstress.

"Where. Is. She" his voice a growl. Azura shocked by the events took a step back. Xander took his sword and pointed it at her.

"Stop!" Ryoma stepped between them. "We had enough deaths in our family" he looked at Elise and Sakura holding each other as they cried for their fallen sister. "Azura can you please explain what that man said?" She nodded

"Unfortunately, I can't not here." Xanders eyes like sword dug into her. "Meet me at the bottomless canyon with your forces when the skies above Hoshido and Nohr begging to change then I can tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthurs note: this is gong to be a chapter with Leo and Takumi's Pov. I want to have the siblins different points of view thoruhg out the story and for everyone to feel as they feel. Through pain, happiness, and confusion.

Ps: Thank you for the support please PM me if you have any ideas.

* * *

[Hidden Kingdom]

[3rd person]

The portal open in front of a small castle next to a stream. The man in the cloak came out first followed by Odin, Selena, and Laslow. The man quickly walked inside as the others followed, Jackob coming out last followed as silently as he could. There were no servants in the castle for they had all fled after Anankos, the dragon, lost his humanity. As they made their way to an empty room the man put Corrin down on a bed.

"Milord." Laslow was the first to speak. "How are you to bring Milady back?" he looked concern as he watched the cloaked man removed his hood. His yellow eyes looking straight at him.

"I have some magic left… I will use it to remove Yato and save her."

"Are you stupid!" Selena screamed "That would kill you! Then what?! We wait here for your dragon half to kill us?!"

"Selena calm down" Odin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Selena glared at Odin.

"Be calm I do not attempt to die for the butler will help me" the man stared at the door as Jackob stepped out.

"Well it seems I've been found" Jackob took out his daggers ready to strike "Return Lady Corrin" the cloaked man smiled at him.

"And then what let her die?" Jackob flinch at the harshness in his tone "Look if you want to save her help me. She is as important to me as she is to you, and after all of this is done we will explain everything to you" Jackob nodded putting down his dagger. "Odin, I will need your magic as well." Odin nodded "Selena Laslow I will need the both pf you to step out. Feel free to roam the castle" Selena and Laslow did as they were told and left without saying a word.

"What would you like us to do sir" Odin looked at the man

"I am gong to perform a very ancient spell I want the butler to heal her Odin I want you to be my back up, we will try this together, but the minute you feel like your magic has run out I want both of you to stop." They both nodded "Alright lets begging."

The man began to whisper his spell and both Jackob and Odin tried their best to help bring Corrin back.

* * *

[Takumi's Pov]

[Hoshido]

His brother orders their army to go back and begging packing for the travels ahead. He had been in his quarters ever since that day, waiting for Ryoma to make his move. I didn't trust the songstress although she had lived with them for most of their lives she was still a stranger to him. His brother had made a mistake letting her leave.

"She won't betray us" Ryoma sounded so reassured about his decision. But I knew that deep with him was doubt that he would see her again.

I had felt so useless when she plunged her sword into her body. I had only known her for a short period of time but he knew her sincerity was real. Just like her stupidity. After his family came home everything was chaos, his sister had been overcome with grief but after a while they were determining to bring their sister back, or what was left of her body. He knew his siblings didn't want to admit it but she was still dead no matter what she was never going to return to them. He could see her stupid smile as she tried to make conversation with him, or the way she tripped over her own feet when she was sparring.

Now she was gone, and he was here in his room trying to get the image of her death out of his head. Trying to hold the tears as he stood there un able to move unable to scream, useless as he always had been. If the Queen Mother Mikoto had been there she would have found a way to protect her to save her, and find peace. I guess that's how she resembled her, she was their mother reincarnated in this clumsy, stupid, girl.

"Lord Takumi" Oboro touched my shoulder bringing back from my thoughts. "We are ready to depart" Oboro looked concerned.

"I'm fine" I reassured her, I looked at her face filled with concern. She nodded bowed and left me to my thought again hoping that I would be prepared for what was coming our way. I stood from my place in the ground and walked toward the hallway. Right next to his room was Corrin's sealed again for when she returns. But she would never return to them.

* * *

[Leo's POV]

[Norh]

I had retreated to the library when I returned home. While Xander was busy distracting father and Lago about the movement of his army, Leo was in charge of setting everything in motion. He would not fail. Camilla and Elise were busy preparing for battle, they would not lose her again. He had been so helpless when the man arrived to take his sister away from them. Yet the Hoshidan prince Takumi had taken action to try and stop him.

"My Lord" Niles stood at the edge of the small candle light "maybe you should take a break you have not slept in day" Niles looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am fine" I went back to my book preparing the troops for our next mission. Retuning not only his sister but his retainer Odin. I had taken then harshly, although I did not know him very well he was still my comrade someone who I trusted dearly. Camilla and Xander felt as he did about their own retainers, these were the people who they had entrusted their life's and the lives of each other, and after they got them back they would pay for their betrayal with blood.

"Leo" Camilla has called me as I turned to look at her. "Brother you must rest please." There was sadness in her eyes, she had been crying again. "Please" she begs.

"Alright" I said as she smiled at me a very weak and burnable smile. She would never show anyone weakness but this was a time to mourn not only their sister but the life they had once had. "I'll head to my quarters" I stood and walked out from the library Niles behind me as always protecting me, just as Odin once did for me.

"Have a pleasant rest" Camilla whispered to me her voice cracking. I wanted to hug her and comfort her but we all knew better. We must never show signs of weakness and even in her state of despair to the onlooker she looked fine but us her family we knew the pain behind each smile she adorns herself with. Elise had hidden in her quarters and had yet to come out knowing to well that she mustn't show defeat not now not ever.

I entered my room and left Niles outside. I began to dress for bed and saw a small children's book on my bedside table. The tale of Hua Mulan was still in the place he had left it a gift from Corrin for his tenth birthday. She had chosen it for him to read for her, he teased her about for months saying it was a present for not so much for him. She had pouted about it and made him read it to her whenever he would come visit her. A month after he had finished the book to her he notices a small drawing on the back of the book. It was a drawing of him and her holding hands as she played in fields outside her dark castle.

She had fallen asleep when I had finished the book so she did not see smile on his face. Now this was his only memory of her. She was dead, and no amount of crying would ever bring his dear sister back. No matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

[Hidden Kingdom]

[Corrins Pov]

 _I was dreaming. I knew I was because I was walking in a field full of marigolds they were beautiful, it was like a sea of red had engulf my view._

" _Corrin"_

 _I heard a woman voice in the distance, her voice was soft and made me feel safe._

" _I'm sorry"_

 _The voice sounded pained with remorse and before I knew it I was falling into a pit of marigolds and they were consuming my vey being._

I woke up stared and looked around me, as I sat up from the bed I could feel somebody else in the room with me. "Lady Corrin" Jackob looked at me concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I smiled at him. "Do you know if father is up yet?" I saw Jackob smile at me.

"Yes, My Lady he is waiting for you down stairs to have breakfast" Jackob walked to my dresser and pick out a plain white dress "You best hurry and bathe before the water gets cold. I will arrange your clothing for today" I nodded and headed toward the bath still steaming. I began to undress when I heard a knock at my door. I could hear Jackob opening the door to my room.

"Why hello Lady Selena what a pleasant surprise"

"Lord Anakos wanted to know if Lady Corrin was awake" Selena responded not wasting any time.

"Why yes she is in the bath and will come down stairs shortly" Jackob responded and a few seconds late the door closed. I began to bathe myself in the warm waters scrubbing away the dirt. As I reached for a stomach I felt a line of scar tissue, father had told me that this scar and my mother's death were intertwin by fate. I sighed and pulled my face under the water getting my hair wet.

"My lady, are you ready?" I heard Jackob knock from the entrance of the bathroom as I rose from the bath.

"Yes" I responded as I began to dry myself.

"I will leave so you can change, if you need anything please let me know I will be right outside" and with that he left, and I began to ready myself to descend to the dining room. I saw the gown that Jakob had chosen for me along with a head band and a neckless containing my dragon stone, there was no shoes and I smiled. I had given up on the idea of foot wear a long time ago, I decided to put my wet hair in a crown like matter. I got dresses and began my walk toward my door.

Jakob was there, like he said he would, waiting for me. "This way Lady Corrin" he lead me down a series of halls and down stairs were my father sat at the end of the table, and behind him was a painting of mother smiling a crown on her head. Father only spoke kindly of her and whenever he would remember her his yellow eyes would gleam like starts. He truly loved my mother and my mother truly loved him.

"Corrin" my father's mouth was shut but his voice resonated from his direction "Come" he smiles and open his arms waiting for my embrace. I smiled and run to him, I don't know why but this is the best hug he had given me ever.

I didn't feel the tears as the ran down my cheeks until a small water stain appeared on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. I could feel my father's love.


End file.
